Battle of love
by Sexy Luna
Summary: o.k this is my first so go easy on me.It talks about these two brother brecking the same girl heart and now that she's older they start to fall in love with her guess who win then read the story and see who wins.
1. Default Chapter

chapter one   
  
"hey wheres the rest of the guys?"  
  
"oh, hey kagome hows it going um, the gang signed you for a student exchange program so whats up?"  
  
"yeah long time no see"said another friend of kagome.  
  
"well you know me you see me one time and then i disappre the next"joked kagome.It's been a month since she left.  
  
"well"  
  
"well what"  
  
" what happened?why you left for so long"  
  
"oh um i was um um " 'think kagome think'she thought to her self "i was at a new place to stay for a little while you know my grandpa like to um do things at home when he went over board and smoke started to full the house so we had to go somewhere else un til it cleared out."  
  
"rrrigghhtt, well i think we should be going before we get there late."  
  
'that was almost too close'  
  
*****in class*****  
  
kagome and her friends just came in class right before the bell rang.one minute later the teacher came in.  
  
"good morning every one"  
  
"good morning Mrs.Taffoni"  
  
"class i would like to interduce some new students thats new to our school."   
  
"ooh look at that cutey i wonder if he has a girl friend"said a girl who was sitting behind kagome that tollay grabed her attention to look up olny to see the face the two face that she never thought she would see and never the less together with out fighting, it was...  
  
"every one i would like to interduce you to Luna star, Inuyasha and sesshomaru dog."  
  
"if you like you can take a sit anywhere you think you would be comtable."  
  
kagome had three sit's empty since her friends had exchange with them.'oh no i wish that they dont sit here please dont please dont please dont' thought kagome when all of a sudden her nthoughts was interruped.  
  
"hey hey! hey come here you guys can sit here we got three empty sits he ouch wh"yelled kagomes friend as kagome pulled her down.  
  
"what do you think your doing they cant sit here"  
  
"oh and why not"but it was all ready tolate they had all ready sat down.Inuyasha sat next to kagome and next to him was the girl nomed luna then sesshomaru.but they looked diffrent they didnt had there usally clothes on.  
  
"o.k now class if you would excuse me i have to handle some bussiness with the classn next door."said the teacher as she walked out the room and came back and said "i almost forgot turn to page 111 and do questions one two and three"then she left.  
  
"inu yasha what are you doing here and with sesshomaru to add at that fact?"said kagome in a wispering voice.  
  
"oh im sorry do i know you"asked inu yasha with a snoty attutude as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes then turned away.  
  
"dont you toy with me what are you doing here and how did you get here with him and how did you get"  
  
"you talk to much you know that right" said luna(the girl that was sitting between inyasha and his brother.)  
  
"and who was talking to you who are you any ways?''asked kagome very mad now.  
  
"what are you deaf the names luna"  
  
"i know that im saying what are you doing here and how do you know inu yasha and sesshomaru?"  
  
"your like a machine without a stop button aren't you? i'll answer any question as soon as we get out of school o.k now shut up and do your work"  
  
"WHAT WHY Y"but was cut off when the teacher came in.  
  
"is anything wrong kagome?"asked the teacher.  
  
"yeah cause if there is i'm sure can help you with that problem" said luna  
  
"no theres no problem"answered kagome.  
  
"good than sit dont and do your work"said the teacher.  
  
  
  
The bell final rang and it was time for lunch.(i skiped ahead a bit).  
  
**********CAFETERIA**************  
  
kagome had a diffrent class then luna and the rest(didnt felt like writing there names) so kagome had to wait for them by the water fountain.'gggggrrrrrrr i cant belive it how did they crossed over? and who is this luna and who do she think she is talking to me like that? grrrr they better have a goood explanation for all this'thought kagome when she had seen them.they was sitting at a table looking around luna was sitting on the table looking up.  
  
"it's about time you got here"yelled kagome"now do you want to tell me whats going on?"  
  
"i thought i said after school"  
  
" you did but i want to know now"  
  
" o.k Ms.meanie"  
  
they left to an area where no body was at.  
  
"o.k tell me your question so that i can asnwer them all"said luna with her arms crossed.  
  
" question number one: who are you?"  
  
"my name is Luna Star. I'm 14 years old, I'm from this time and I was born very talented"  
  
"Question number two: how did they get here?"  
  
"I broght them here"  
  
"why"  
  
" beause they asked to be here.and because I wanted them to be here"  
  
"why did you wanted them to be here?"  
  
"because i just do."  
  
"why"  
  
"because i wanted them to see how life was like here and inu yasha wanted to be here to see how you was doing and to get to know you in this time."  
  
"Quetion number three:"  
  
"ths is question number three it feels like its question number twleve"  
  
"well its not and my queston is whay do you talk like you know me."  
  
"oh thats because i do know you."  
  
"what do you mean"  
  
"dosen't Luna star ring a bell in your head" said luna and rasied one of her eye brown.  
  
"well now that you said that it dose but the luna i know was a tollay tom boy"  
  
"with a complete make out as you girls would say"  
  
"what it cant be oh my gosh it is true you changed a lot your actually showing some skin in stead of some one else's or your face and hands"  
  
"yeah I know see told ya I was a complete tom boy that even my own brother would think im a boy, oohh this is my song no matter what you try to change i'll all way see you for the inside out.you dont have to fix that dress i like it when your hairs a mess thats when you always look the best and i love you."she kept on singing when inu yasha ended her song and said "anyways kagome do you mind if I stay at your place?"asked inu yasha.  
  
"hum, yeah sure but what about sessromuru?"  
  
"I'll be staying at Lunas place she has offer me a room."asnwered sessromuru.sounding emotion less like always.  
  
" how about we go shopping since the prom is just next week kagome?"asked luna  
  
"wow your atitude really change didnt it? sure why not"asnwered kagome.  
  
"inu yasha your coming right?"asked luna.  
  
"sure why not i got nothing to do anyways."  
  
'' sesshomaru your coming? of course not right?"questioned kagome.  
  
"of course he's coming"said inu yasha.just then kagome had seen something around sesshomarus neck.sesshomaru notice her looking and put his shirt collar up to hide it what ever it was.  
  
"what 'cha looking at dose kagome has a little thing for sesshy?" said luna as she cuddle against inu yasha and sticting out her tongue.  
  
"you still make baby names for people dont you?"said kagome as she smiled. Inu yasha on the other hand just looked and laugh.  
  
"nice nick name sesshy hahahahaha."said inu yasha.as soon as he finshed luna said "what are 'cha talking bout pooh honey?" and started to cuddle up against him hard and making no escape for him like a dead trap.  
  
"what get off of me what are you doing are you nut get the fuck off of me damnit she's cuddling the fucking life out of me help me mommy!!!!!!!"   
  
yelled inu yasha. this made kagome laugh.  
  
"we should go before it gets to late."said kagome as she walked away "what class do you guys got next?" finally letting go of inu yasha's disordered lifeless body she yelled  
  
"I got the media center(thats a class in my school that also a another word for the libery) with sesshy and inu yasha i think you really dont have to do anything in there. what do you got?"  
  
"I got that too"  
  
"I thought you would since i change all our classes to be together excepted that one class you just had right now I'll change that if you like"  
  
"yeah how did you do that your very smart to have b's or c's in your grade."  
  
"thats because i always change my grade right before they print it out.the one class that i actully payed attention to computer! and it really payed off too."  
  
" wow i should have really payed more attetion in computer class who would of knowed that it would show you that"   
  
"it didnt i just payed attetion to the teacher when they left so that i can go behind there desk check out what website they were in and press back to see what they clicked so that i could go home and do that same thing on my computer."said luna as she left laughing and sesshy just looking at her amazed on how she could do that as inu yasha rubbing his side while he said somethings under his breath that olny him and sesshy could understand(must be the dog ears).  
  
************MEDIA CENTER***********  
  
they was already late but they was the olny students there so it really didnt matter.  
  
"are we late that every one left with out us somewhere?" asked inu yasha  
  
"no i wanted it this way"said luna "i thought that we could have some us time."  
  
"oh"said inu yasha. as luna turnm the radio on to hear underneath it all by no doubt and started to sing and dance to it"and you make me better,better better you are my real prince charming............... your touch your kiss you real romancing...........your really lovey underneath it all do you want to love me underneath it all.................umumum underneath it all,umumum underneath it all."they just looked at her and when she noticed she blushed wildly and turn to the radio and started hear and mummbaling thast words to the song somewhere i belong from linkin park.  
  
"o.k any ways"said inu yasha after a long period of silence"your girls wired do something about it sesshomaru"  
  
"shut up you bastard piece of shit olny good for doing crap"said luna(sorry about but luna is based on me and would be one of the things i would say to people) still looking at the radio."i knew it you still have the mouth as usally i should have never denid it"said kagome before inuyasha got on her(not like that dirty thinks)"what you say?"but was cut off.  
  
"you heard me bitch ass motherfucker"said luna  
  
**********AUTHORS WORD**********  
  
luna-like i said she's based on me and those was three out of four of my favorite bad words the other i said early baster i think i spelled it right thought  
  
Inu yasha-your right you didnt now get back with the stroy so that i can start cursing the shit of you  
  
luna-o.k o.k bitch  
  
Inu yasha-what!?!?!?!?   
  
luna-getting back to the story  
  
*********BACK TO THE STORY*********  
  
"look here you ass hoe"said Inu yasha as he was being hold back by kagome which really didnt help as sessromuru carried luna to another part of the libery(luna turned off the radia cause there was givig nothing good on.)  
  
"Inu yasha if you dont clam down i'm going to say the S word."yelled kagome  
  
"yeh"said Inu yasha as he fixed his shirt.  
  
***********  
  
Sessromuru put luna down on a table that was in the back.(they was at the front and for you who dont know yes he has both of his arms)  
  
"why do you brother my brother not that it brothered me or anything"asked sesshy.(i'm sick of writing his hole name)  
  
"I dont know he's fun to mess around."said luna as she smiled"and easy to get pissed off,too."  
  
"we both are easy to get pissed off you know"said sesshy trying not to look in her eyes.  
  
"I know its just that I think its funny when he's mad"she said looking at him.  
  
"I see"  
  
'I wonder does he no it cant be can it nah it cant hes dont want to do anything with me he said it himself'  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
a younger verson of luna not younger then 8 but not older then18 outside picking up flowers with rin and putting them on jaken who was tied up onto a tree with flowers on him and all around,he also had some flower's in his mouth tied up with a bandana so that he wont spit out the flower so that he can start yelling for help not that anyone would come to his resecu anyways.just them sesshy appered out of the no where.  
  
"Rin I would like you to leave me and Luna alone."said sesshomaru.  
  
"o.k sesshomaru-sama"and with that she hopped away happy as he untied there little 'friend' from the tree in the mean time luna had a feeling that something bad was going to happen as he never was asked to be alone with luna so luna.  
  
*Rin*  
  
*un what whos in my head?*  
  
*its me luna dont go stay and hide behind the door wont you?*  
  
Rin looked back at head and nodded o.k to her and ran to hide behind the door.  
  
sesshomaru fanally let jaken free and told him to leave him and to keep the front door opened.Jaken nodded yes and went to open the door.sesshomaru kneed down on one knee to be on her level.  
  
"luna did you by any chance let holded of your diary?"(yes rin knows how to read now)  
  
"yes I did but how did you"lunas eyes opened widely as she gaped"you didnt read it did you?"  
  
sesshomaru stood up and looked deep into her eyes and said(put yourself in her point of view plaese and I mean it so that you can understand how she felt the * mean how it woould feel)  
  
"I do not ever wish to be near you or around you anymore"  
  
*a punch in the face*  
  
"I wish you to never be around in these area"  
  
*a punch in the gut*  
  
"I want you to never see you again"  
  
*a trap onto the floor rulled with glass*  
  
"I would i repect I would never ever like you love you or have any emotion for you but hate"  
  
*a shot to the heart*  
  
"on I wish you to leave and never come back again is that clear"  
  
*got you head cut off*  
  
"on get out now"  
  
*and put outside so that everyone can see*  
  
as she ran out she yelled at Rin  
  
"oh could you rin I thought that you was my best"  
  
**************END OF FLASHBACK***************  
  
luna began to cry as she thought of this as sesshy(yes hes still there) just looked at her wondering why did she cry.as he reached out to wipe the tears off her eyes she woke up.  
  
"no dont touch me and leave me alone."she yelled as she ran away to Inu yasha. Inu yasha and kagome was sitting down when they heard her yell that made Inu yasha stand up as she got closer to them she opened her arms to hug Inuyasha and as she landed they both fell back on the chair.As she cryed endless as Inu yasha eyed his brother looking at them and turned away into a room that was empty.Inu yasha turned back to Luna that was in his arms. 


	2. Mixed up trouble

Battle of love  
  
By:Sexy Luna aka Luna bka Charmed witch  
  
Disclamer:I dont own any body from this story so you dont sue me ight mahahahahaha cough cought maha cough ma cough.There might be some confusion at the ending I think but it would all clear up so Ceelax.O.k anyways thank you for waiting cause my account got frozen cause I put a rape story into a general that every one could see no matter what age you are twice and I couldn't up date my chapter until the 28 of august. sorry it was an accendent.And because I have school work to do and I come home like around 6:oo pm so I'm really tried.Those of you who have seen my story will know that I suck at spelling.But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwill I know right now you dont care oh sorry I'm listen to the radio ohohhhhhhhhh on the radio oh sorry again lets just get to the story.  
  
(A/N:I'm sorry cause I dont really remember the story that well and I for got to save it.I'm going to make it more unlike the last chapter. Well lets get this story on the road.)  
  
*********************************RECAP***************************************  
  
O.k what happened in the last chapter was that Inuyasha,Sesshomuru,and Luna had came to Kagome's time as exchanged student whiched exchanged with Kagome's friends.They were in every singel one of Kagome's class and Kagome was really pissed cause during homeroom her and Luna agured about what was happening and said that they would explan everything in lunch.When everything was explaned they went to the media center (library)  
  
since Luna hacked into the school systems and changed there classes so that they can be together.Which it seem's that secrest's and/or memorys are coming back to and feelings are being showned once again.Now lets get this show on the road!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"what happened?"asked Kagome.As Luna was crying all over Inuyasha as Inuyasha just did the olny thing he could do.Hug her to make her feel like nothing was wrong.She finally stoped crying and looked up to Inuyasha still with tears coming down her checks and looked into his golden eyes as he wiped her tears.(A/N:that sound's sweet when you whisper reading try it.)Kagome went to where Sesshomuru and Luna was at to ask's what happened.  
  
"Hey,Sesshomuru what happened?"asked Kagome as she walked to see Sesshomuru sitting on a table.  
  
"It's none of your concern"answered Sesshomuru as he looked away.  
  
"Sesshomuru,she was crying I think that something was going on here."  
  
"And I say that it's none of your concern what happened."He said emotionless as always.  
  
"I want to know what happened between you two."Sesshomuru growled and looked at her by the corner of his eyes.She took that as a warning and lefted.Sesshomuru knew that it wouldn't be the last that she would ask him about what has happen and he knew that she wouldn't be the olny one that would ask him that qusetion.He knew that,that hanyou would be coming in to ask him what has happened any time just about right now.......  
  
"Sesshomuru I have to talk to you."  
  
*Knew it*  
  
"What did you do?Why did Luna came out crying?"  
  
"It's none of your concern so good back where you came from o.k I would like to be alone."  
  
"Feh, when I find out what you did I will...."But they was cut out when kagome came into the room.  
  
"Hey it's getting late we should be going to our next class."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomuru just started at each other until Sesshomuru walked away Inyasha looking at him by the corner of his eyes and walked away.  
  
Luna was sitting on a chair wiping her eyes as she seen Sesshomuru,Kagome and Inuyasha coming toward her.  
  
"Lets go we're late."  
  
"Are you o.k?"Asked kagome  
  
"yeah fine,we got french now,its five door to our left."Said Luna as she wiped he tears and lefted.  
  
"Are you going to be o.k Luna?"Asked Kagome.  
  
Luna stoped and turned around with a big smile on her face and said.  
  
"Yeah I going to be just fine couldn't be better so why dont we not bring it up again."  
  
(A/N:Yeah I know I took this from that time Kagome said that Inuyasha dumped her like a rock.I just liked that part a lot.)  
  
*Wow that face really scares me.*Thought Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha just got frecked out,and Sesshomuru just looked at her.  
  
"O.k if you say so."  
  
"So lets go before we get tarty(late)."  
  
"You can run, but you cant hide,and I'm not leaving unless you come with me."Sang Luna whiled she looked up at the ceiling. As the rest of the gang was walking behind.  
  
"Is that the class?"asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah it is"Answered Luna.  
  
"Whats that buzzing noise?"Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh my gosh thats the late bell!!!!"Yelled both Luna and Kagome. As they ran to the class room door before it closed.  
  
"Great we made it."Said Kagome out of brethe.  
  
"Take your seats everyone."Said the teacher without turning from the board.  
  
"That was close."said Luna as they took there sit.  
  
"Too close for confer if you ask me."Agreed Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked around and didnt see her Inuyasha Sesshomuru or Luna she wondred where they we're at.  
  
*Oh no*  
  
"Um Kagome little help here."  
  
Kagome turned around and gasped.Luna was in the middle of Inuyasha and Sesshomuru in a roll fulled with boys.  
  
"Great what did I do to get this?"  
  
"Hey you."Yelled a boy was two seats away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Who me?"Asked Kagome.  
  
"No me,turn around why dont you."  
  
"Because I dont want to.Got a problem."Said kagome."Oops did I say that?"  
  
"Yeah you did."  
  
All of a sudden this girl who was sitting right next to Kagome stood up and looked like she wanted to fight.  
  
"Yeah she said that and what you got a problem?" This time it was Luna who said that and stood up."If you mess with her, you gotta mess with me."  
  
Everyone looked at Luna and Kagome(mostly Luna).Kagome looked around the class and sunk down in her sit.  
  
BOOM. The teacher throw a book down to the floor which grabed everyone attention.  
  
"Now that I have your attention take your sit now."  
  
Everyone sat down.  
  
"All but you four."  
  
"How us?"Asked Luna and Kagome as they pointed to themself as once again they grabed there hated classmates attention.  
  
"Yeah you guy."Said the boy that started it all.  
  
"Shut Up!!!!!!!!! I wasn't talking to you nor asking."Yelled Luna as she rolled her eyes and tured around.The boy stood up as well as he's friends who was sitting around him.Inuyasha and Sesshomuru stood up as well but Luna didnt care if they did or didnt had her back.  
  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.The teacher slamed the book five times on the table that olny made the other classmate look at him by the corner of there eyes.  
  
"Sit down."Said the teacher."You four come with me now and no question."  
  
They all sat down excepted those four.  
  
They all lefted there spot and went to the front of the class.The girl,the boy,and Luna had there arms crossed while Kagome on the other hand was more nevrous then ever and you can see it printed all over her.  
  
"I want all of you to say your name then go out to the P.E teacher and give her this."Said the teacher as he handed them a card.Kagome still had her head down.  
  
"You go first."Luna elboed kagome to look up.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?????????????"Yelled Kagome.Kagome just relised that the teacher was was was  
  
"YOUR FUCKING GREEN HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?!?!?!!? WERE YOU THAT SCIENCE TACHER OR SOMETHING?"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"Luna put her hand over her kagomes mouth before she could say anything else that would kill them or worst.  
  
"he's from namic there all green thats there skin color."  
  
"Thats not normaly."  
  
"Deal with it then." yelled Mr. picclo "Now interduce your self now!!!!!!!!!!!!."  
  
"I'mname'sKagomeI'm16yearsoldItollaythinkyourfreackyandcanIgositdown."  
  
"Kagome you got your first F and no you can not go sit back down." Kagome put her head down.  
  
"Now you interduce your self boy."  
  
"First of all my name is not boy its Vegeta second of all you are freacky and third of all."  
  
"Luna interduce your self now."  
  
"My Luna." she said with an awful look on her face. "My age is none of ya bussiness and my bio dose not included me telling you." And she smiled and bowed down as Vegeta looked at her @ss and then she crossed her arm.  
  
"Thats good even for you?"  
  
The teacher just growed at her. "Why dont you interduce your self."  
  
"Cause I dont wanna."  
  
"D@mn kids."Wispered the teacher.  
  
"I heard that."Yelled Luna as she pointed toward him.  
  
"If you dont put your finger down I'm going to break it."  
  
Luna put her finger down before you could say feh.  
  
Vegeta still looking at her @ss looked up and 'Hum' crossed his arms and turn toward the door.  
  
"The names Sarah and if any one wants to start anything just say it and I would,too." She looked at Luna and Kagome.  
  
Luna sized her."Say it and I would too.coughbitchcough."She one of her eye bross and uncrossed her arm.  
  
"O.k Luna and Vegeta go stand in the closet Kagome take your sit and Sarah stand outside."  
  
"Are crazy you must be these noway I'm not going to be in a closet with with King Kong over herre okey."  
  
"King Kong going to kick yo @ss if you call me that one more time."  
  
"King kong King kong."  
  
Vegeta grrr low and started chasing Luna around the room.  
  
"Get back here why are you running for."  
  
"Cause I'm going to get eaten up by king kong."  
  
"What!?!?!?! I'm going to KILL you!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Teacher!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Vegeta!!!!"Finally after who knows how long he dessided not to lock Vegeta and Luna in the same room. "Thats it all of you detention now all the way til next month now go all four of you."  
  
Vegeta finally stopped chasing Luna and they both stoped and looked at teacher.  
  
"What did you say?"Asked Vegeta.  
  
"That seened to have gotten your attention.Now all of you have detention starting right now go to the CSI room."   
  
"Oh man in trouble again.This is not happening oh man mom's going to freack when she finds out about this."Luna said as she ran her fingers into her hair messing it up more then it already was.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me right.I never had detention."  
  
"Not my fault."  
  
"You got no one to blame but yourself."Vegeta turned his head to face Inuyasha with his arms crossed as usally.  
  
"Did you say something you human reject?"  
  
"Who are you calling a human reject?! I'm a mmmmm."Luna had ran toward Inuyasha and covered his month before he could say that he was a half demon.  
  
Vegeta justed humed as Inuyasha and Luna fell over the chair.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okey people thats it for now I promise that the next chapter is better then the one that I made right now.Dont worry about the mix up it will all clear up.Please review and send in your opinion.Til then I will have to wait until you guys review PlZ.Hollo back soon ight. 


End file.
